Looking Beyond
by thesewallsibuilt
Summary: AU- When Kate Beckett receives a drink from a mysterious man at the other end of a bar, she has no idea that when she goes to thank him she'll be meeting the famous Richard Castle.
1. Chapter 1

_First and foremost, I'd like to thank everyone who came here to give my story a chance. I hope it doesn't disappoint... I am pretty happy with this chapter. _

_I got the idea for this story while studying for exams (who am I kidding I was procrastinating) but I guess my laziness is your gain right?_

_Anyway, I'd love for you all to review this chapter and let me know what you want to happen, criticisms, praises... anything is appreciated, really._

_Thanks again, and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

**Manhattan Cemetary**

_Kate Beckett- 4:30pm_

Kate Beckett walked along the empty pathway that she knew by heart. Just around the bend, she knew, would be a gravestone baring her mother's name. Even after all of these years it was hard for her to see "Johanna Beckett" on the chiseled piece of rock that marked her burial ground.

"Hey mom." She said, choking a little on the words. "I thought I'd come by to see you today because I finally did it."

Kate closed her eyes and allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. For just a moment she pictured her mother standing in front of her, anxiously anticipating the news that her daughter had for her. This picture, however, brought too much pain... it felt too real.

"Captain Montgomery brought me into his office today and told me that I could officially call myself a detective. I can't believe I did it mom! Ryan and Espo even had a small cake in the break room for me that said "Detective Beckett" on it. I was so proud and happy that just for a moment I forgot." Kate swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I forgot that I wouldn't be able to slip away from the mini celebration and call you to tell you the news."

"I need to make this a short visit, Mom. You know how much I hate to say that but the boys are taking me to a bar across town for a more 'official celebration'. Don't worry, mom. I'll always remember what you taught me... 'Party like you've got nothing to lose, but remember you've always got something to lose'. I never understood those words, even though you said them practically every time I went out. I was probably too young then and honestly I don't do much partying these days."

Kate kissed her hand and placed it on the gravestone. She hated the cold touch of the rock under her fingertips. What type of morbid society did she live in that a cold, smoothed over stone represented deceased loved ones? A chilly wind blew across the cemetery as if to remind her that she needed to be on her way. "I love you mom. Forever."

With that final goodbye, Kate left the cemetery and drove home. She still had a couple of hours before she had to meet the boys but she knew she'd need just that much time to collect herself if she wanted to have fun that night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Haunt<strong>

_Richard Castle- 7:15pm_

Richard Castle, famous author and known playboy, sat alone in a small bar located just along the outskirts of Manhattan. Not many would recognize him at this bar, making it one of his favorite places to come to when he just wanted to escape it all.

He had just sent his publisher the final draft of his upcoming novel _Storm Rising _and was relatively happy with the way it came out.

"I'll get a scotch on the rocks, please." He murmured to the bar tender, knowing he would hear. He scanned the area, getting inspiration from the few people lounging there.

One of Rick's favorite pass-times was creating stories in his mind for the people surrounding him. The writer studied the man sitting on the other side of the circle bar. _He's a lawyer. _Rick decided, watching him further. _Just got over a bad breakup with his ex and is looking to find a new girlfriend. Maybe someone to settle down with, build a life with. _Rick, satisfied with the story he had just formulated, took a sip of the scotch that had been placed in front of him.

Thinking he'd gotten all he could out of the bar and it's customers for one night, Rick finished his drink and moved to get up. Before he could lift himself from the bar stool, however, he heard the sound of the bar's door opening.

Three people walked in, two men laughing at one woman who was jokingly yelling, "I'm not wearing it!" Rick almost felt the urge to laugh along with them as the hispanic man attempted to force a silver, sparkly top hat with the words "Girl of the Hour" written across the front onto the young woman's head.

Finally, like the writer had assumed, the girl gave in and allowed the men to place the hat on her head. Rick hadn't gotten a good look of the girl's face, but he could tell by the way her body looked in that short, black dress that she was stunning. He idly wondered if she was romantically involved with one of the men she was with, but quickly threw away that idea as he studied the way she was acting with them.

They were way too friendly with each other to have any sort of romantic connection. _That's nice. _He thought to himself, attempting to watch the group without getting caught or looking too creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Haunt<strong>

_Kate Beckett- 7:30pm_

She couldn't believe they had forced her to put the hat on. She could feel the ridiculous thing crushing the tops of the delicate curls she had taken so long to perfect. It wasn't that she was trying to impress either of her friends tonight, but for her first night out with the title "detective" she wanted to look nice.

At first she had been worried about her dress choice. The small, black dress she had chosen wasn't exactly "professional" attire and certainly nothing either Ryan or Esposito had seen her in before but as soon as she put it on, all of her worries vanished. She felt sexy and dominant... like a woman who was the youngest recorded detective in the history of the NYPD.

"So, boys. Since you forced me out here tonight, I'm assuming you're paying?" She joked with them, watching their faces drop a little. Were her acting skills really that convincing? "I'm kidding! I came out on my own free will, and you will only have to buy me one drink."

Ryan was the first to speak up. "No, no, _detective. _You aren't paying a dime tonight! Order whatever you want."

"You spoil me!" Kate laughed as she ordered a round of tequila shots, much to Esposito's annoyance.

"Beckett!" He made his best 'whiney' voice, "you _know _what happened the last time we did tequila!"

Kate only laughed at her friend's statement. Yes, indeed she knew what happened last time. She had kept that very night in mind while she was mulling over what to order in her head.

She was saved from having to come up with a witty retort when the bartender came back with 3 shot glasses, expertly pouring the liquid into them. Ryan and Kate laughed at Esposito as he quietly asked the bartender for a lime to help wash the taste away.

"Come on, man!" Ryan playfully punched his partner in the arm, "real men drink it straight." He said, lifting his shot glass to toast Beckett's. Esposito practically snarled as he watched his friends down their shots without so much as a grimace.

"And that, boys, is why _I _am the youngest detective the NYPD has ever seen!" She laughed as the boys mocked her by lifting their arms above their heads and bowed down to her. "_That _and I kick ass." She said, turning to the bartender to order another round. She couldn't believe how care-free and confident she felt that night.

She was still laughing when she noticed a man sitting alone down the bar watching her. She was positive she recognized him somewhere, but she couldn't place it. She allowed their eyes to remain in contact for five more seconds before tearing them away. _That was weird. _She thought, turning back to the boys.

5 shots later and Kate was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol coursing through her system. She liked the way it made her feel.

She knew she wasn't _that _drunk so when the bartender placed another shot in front of only her, she could confidently say that she hadn't ordered it.

The bartender smiled. "From the man over there." He said, pointing at the man with whom she had made eye contact earlier. Kate smiled and raised the glass to him before downing it.

"Go talk to him, Beckett!" Esposito nudged her (it was a playful nudge but somehow it had enough force to get her off her seat).

"We'll be here if you need anything. Go on!" Ryan nudged her a little more in the direction of the man who was laughing at the exchange.

_What the hell. _She thought, straightening out her dress and confidently walking over to where he was seated. She sat down in the stool next to him, looking at her hands nervously for a few seconds before turning her face toward him.

She was about to say something clever like "have you enjoyed eavesdropping on our celebration?" but as soon as she recognized his face, the words slipped away from her tongue.

"Oh my God! You're Richard Castle!" She allowed the words to slip out before covering her mouth in horror. Had she really just said that? Smooth, Kate. He probably thought she was another one of those blonde groupies who giggled at his mere presence. She straightened up, trying to control her face.

"Well, that really isn't fair. You know my name but I don't know yours!" Rick mentally congratulated himself for the smooth line. He wasn't used to flirting with woman like this. She was sophisticated, proper, professional. He didn't want to sound like an idiot.

"I don't know, Mr. Castle, what makes you think I want you to know my name? Too used to getting all the girls?" She asked, raising one eyebrow as a challenge.

"I don't think I've ever tried to get a girl like you." He said, wanting to kick himself. _Smooth, Rick. Couldn't keep up with the banter for just 2 more minutes could you._

"Oh really? And what kind of girl am I, exactly?"

"Oh, no. That information comes at a price and i'm thinking your name would be the perfect payment."

"You assume I want to know that badly?" She smirked as his expression faltered a little.

"Don't you?" He replied simply. Rick had decided almost as soon as this woman had opened her mouth to speak to him that he liked her.

"Kate." She said so fast she wasn't sure he caught it. "My name is Kate."

Rick held out his hand to shake her own. "Well, Kate. You can call me Rick."

Kate lifted her hand to shake his and was shocked at what happened. As soon as their hands made contact it was as though her heart was made of electric circuits and he had just poured water on them. It was such an intense feeling but it felt _good. _She never wanted to let go.

Slowly, the two shook hands, eyes never leaving one another's. Rick's thumb absentmindedly stroked the back of Kate's hand as they dumbly continued to rock their hands up and down.

Kate was the first to clear her throat and pull her hand away. "Well, Rick. It was really nice meeting you but I should really get back to my colleagues. They are the ones that took me out today."

Rick's heart dropped in disappointment. Here he was talking to the girl of his dreams and she was backing away. "If you _have _to get back at least take my number." He said, grabbing a napkin and the extra pen he always carried with him, beginning to write.

"You probably give your number to all of the girls, and how are you so sure that I'll call you?" She asked, giving him one last test.

"I'll have you know that I _never _give my number to other girls. I always take theirs. And as for you calling me, thats for you to decide isn't it?" He said, writing "Rick" above the numbers he had just written. "Please, Kate. Call me sometime ok?" He gave her the napkin, deliberately brushing his fingers along her hand one last time trying to capture the sensation.

"Maybe." She smiled and got up. She left him with one last glance and walked back over to where Esposito and Ryan were sitting.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Should I continue? I really hope everyone enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it! <em>

_Thank you so much, again, for giving it a chance. I'd love to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 2

_One of the best feelings is when you put a story out there and get a great response back! You all have been amazing in bookmarking this story for when I update it and for that I thank you greatly!_

_This is a longer chapter and I am happy with the way it turned out! I'd love to hear what everyone thought at the end so don't be shy! :)_

_Without further ado: _

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since Kate had sat down with Richard Castle and already it seemed like a faint memory... or a dream that her unconscious mind somehow conjured up. Either way, Kate knew that their brief encounter was in the past. It would never happen again.<p>

It wasn't the fact that she didn't enjoy his company or that she didn't think he was attractive that was stopping her. It was that he was _Richard Castle. _She would never admit this out loud, but she read the gossip section of the newspapers. She knew the kind of man he was already and his shameless flirting had just reaffirmed that fact.

Even though she knew he what he was after when he gave her his card, she couldn't bring herself to throw it out. Somehow, the fact that she had her favorite author's direct contact information in her wallet felt like an accomplishment. No, it had nothing to do with the electricity she felt from his mere touch.

That week had handed the new detective her first grueling case. She tried her best to handle the pressure of solving the seemingly unsolvable murder but the weight of the watching eyes of her colleagues was pressing down on her with every hour that passed.

Last night, however, she caught a break. While staring at the murder board for what seemed like the millionth time, something just clicked. As soon as she realized the connection between the victim's husband and her hair dresser, everything just fell into place.

Kate decided to go down to the morgue and visit her favorite medical examiner as a celebration. Lanie Parish had finished her internship and just been hired at the precinct 2 months ago and the women had become fast friends. Kate found that she missed having a girlfriend that she could talk to and Lanie had never thought she would have any sort of companionship that was derived from her work.

"Hey Lanie!" Kate said, walking into the morgue and grabbing a seat next to the currently empty examination table.

"Kate! What brings you all the way down to the dungeon at this hour? You're not off shift already are you?" She asks, checking her watch to see that it was only 12pm.

"No, I'm technically on call. I just had to get away from the other detectives. I feel like they are all watching me and waiting until I screw something up. Its nerve racking." Kate admitted.

"If anyone is going to screw something up it is _not _going to be you. I am telling you right now you are like the precinct's dream detective. Dedicated, driven, hell you don't even stop for lunch breaks!" Lanie made a _tsk _noise with her mouth, "If they are waiting for you to mess up then they are going to be waiting for an awful long while."

Kate smiled. "And _that, _Lanie, is why you are my best friend." She paused, realizing what she had just said. She had only known the woman for 2 months... would she think it was weird that Kate already considered her her best friend?

To the detective's immense relief, Lanie laughed. "It's what I'm here for." She paused, remembering something. "But is this how you treat your best friend? Agree to pitch in for a present and not pay your half?" She put on her best stern face.

"I swear I was going to pay you." Kate said, laughing at Lanie's attempted intimidation. "I have my wallet right here if you want the money now?" She didn't wait for her friend to respond before reaching into her back pocket.

Lanie shook her head as Kate opened her unusually small wallet. "Girl, next time we are both off duty we are going shopping and finding you a new wallet to replace that. It looks like you tapped some paper together and put your money in it! A respectable woman needs a respectable wallet!"

Kate found a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her friend. "I am perfectly happy with the wallet I have! I only keep the cards that are necessary on me and it fits so nicely in my back pocket that people don't even notice!" She argued, defending her tiny accessory.

Lanie watched Kate attempt to outline the various advantages of her wallet but all she could focus on was the tiny white card sticking out of the top compartment. The ME had seen this wallet enough times to know that this was not something that was usually there. Before she could be stopped, she reached out and grabbed the card.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed before she realized what Lanie was holding. She walked toward her friend slowly as if she was carrying an explosive. "Lanie..." She drew her words out carefully. "Give me the card back." She continued to advance on her friend.

Lanie, who had known Kate long enough to no longer be intimidated by her just laughed before flipping the card over and reading the name in big bold print. If she had been drinking water, this would be the moment where she spit it out. "Please tell me this is _the _Richard Castle's card and not some man you met that happened to be named the exact same thing as the most talented mystery author of our time." Lanie, unlike Kate, was not ashamed to admit that she adored this man's novels.

Kate blushed. "Please just give me the card back!"

"Not until you tell me the story behind it. And you _know _I want every single detail."

She saw no other choice other then to tell her. She told her everything. The looks, the conversation, the giving of his card. Conveniently, however, she decided to leave out the sparks she felt when their hands touched... and the fact that their hands touched.

"Richard-" Lanie smirked at her friend, "excuse me, _Rick_ Castle gave you his number and told you to call him and you have waited a week? Kate please tell me you have a very good reason for this because this is a once in a life time chance! He's handsome, intelligent, and _very _rich and you're just passing on him? Is there something wrong with you?"

Kate gave her friend a pointed look. "No there is nothing _wrong with me. _I just don't want to call him. I know what kind of guy he is, I read the papers. You and I both know he wants one thing from me and one thing only."

The ME looked at her as though she failed to see the point. "So? If I were you and Rick Castle wanted _that _from me, I'd-" Kate immediately cut her off with a light slap to the arm. She knew where that sentence was going.

"I don't need that right now, Lanie." She said. She knew this was an excuse for avoiding disappointment. Even though Kate knew the type of person Rick was, she still couldn't help but dream of him being different... of him sweeping her off of her feet and falling madly in love with her. She knew if she slept with him and left her that she would be crushed.

That fact, however, was not getting passed Lanie. It was almost as if the woman could read Kate's eyes. "Oh, you've got a crush! You totally like him!"

"I do not! Please can we just drop it?" Kate made another attempt to grab for the card but her friend was too quick for her. She ran to the other side of the table and pulled out her phone.

"Lanie!" Kate practically screamed. "Put that phone away!" She tried to reach across the table but her arms were too short.

"Relax, I'm just replying to a quick text from my friend! No big deal." She said, and began to press her fingers to the key pad of her phone. Kate relaxed for just a moment before catching a mischievous glint in her eye. Before she could do anything, she knew it was too late.

Lanie pressed the speaker button and all of a sudden the otherwise silent room was filled with her phone's dial tone, indicating that a call was being placed.

"Lanie!" Kate hissed, running around the table for her friend, who ran the opposite direction, ultimately switching places. "He probably won't remember me! Please hang up before its too-" her desperate plea was cut off when she heard a distinct _'Hello' _through the speaker.

Lanie shoved the phone in her face, and before she knew what she was doing she began speaking.

"Hi," Kate paused, trying to collect herself and think of something to say. "Um, its Kate calling. We met last week at the Old Haunt, you told me to call you." She hoped desperately that he remembered her while simultaneously attempting to locate the button that turns the speaker phone off. She knew Lanie was getting too much satisfaction out of this phone call.

She located it just in time and placed the phone to her ear, smirking at the pout that was now being directed at her.

"I don't think I could forget you if I tried, Kate. I am really glad you called, I was starting to worry I didn't make enough of an impression!" She tried to decide whether that sounded arrogant or sweet.

"Well something," she gave Lanie a pointed look, "got the better of my judgement and made me call you."

"I don't know whether to be pleased or offended!" Rick paused, obviously giving her time to respond if she wanted. "Anyway, I _am _glad you called because I have been looking for a date for this charity event in two weeks and you have provided me with the perfect solution. Would you care to join me?" Did he sound hopeful? Or was that just her imagination?

She was then met with the sudden realization that if she would agree to this (and who was she kidding she really, really wanted to), she would have to wait two entire weeks until seeing him. That, as much as she hated to admit it, was a very long time to anticipate something like this.

"I don't know, Mr. Castle. I've only ever spoken to you briefly and to be quite frank, I wasn't in the best state of mind at the time. Why don't we see each other on a more casual basis first and then I'll decide." She hoped she didn't give her intentions away. She didn't want him to know that she really only wanted to see him sooner. Judging by Lanie's thumbs up, however, she knew she was doing well.

"What are you doing right now then? I need to RSVP to this thing soon so if you're free, we could meet at Victoria's Coffee Shop downtown in about fifteen minutes and I'll use my wit and charm to coheres you into accompanying me?" Kate openly laughed at this. "And you know, you can call me Rick. 'Mr Castle' is so formal."

"Ok, well I'm on call right now so I can come, but I have to warn you, I may be called in at a moments notice."

"On call, eh? What do you do exactly?" If Kate didn't know any better, she'd think he was actually interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Rick?_" Kate mocked, judging by the fact that Lanie's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, her friend was just as surprised as she was that she was openly flirting with the writer.

"I'll find out eventually. Anyway, I'll let you go now. I'll see you in fifteen and tell the friend who is currently standing with you that I thank her for forcing you to call me."

"How did you-" Kate tried to speak, only to be interrupted by the writer on the other line. "If I know one thing about women, Kate, I know that they don't just randomly call someone after a week of ignoring their number without a little bit of encouragement. Plus I heard a little giggling from your end when I initially picked up the phone."

Kate sent a glare at Lanie for giving them away and making her sound like an idiot but before she could explain herself, Rick ended the call with a quick, "I look forward to seeing you, Kate."

As soon as she put down the phone, Lanie was squealing and doing what could only be a victory dance around the examination table. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she started singing a few verses of, "you've got a date with a writer" a song which, obviously, she made up on the spot.

"I am going to kill you!" She said, trying to sound angry but failing. The ME looked so ridiculous that Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Girl, you should be bowing down and kissing my toes right about now. Also, when you and writer boy have your first child I expect the name to be either Lanie or something that can be nicknamed Lanie. Elena sounds nice!" She giggled and poked her friend's belly as if there was actually a child growing inside.

"How do you know it will be a girl?" Kate asked, before she could sensor her thoughts. "I am _not _naming our children before I have spoken more then a couple of sentences to him in person!" She said, laughing as Lanie continued to hum the tune to her newly written song.

"But you admit that you will name your children one day?" She said, clearly attempting to annoy her friend.

"Just shut up, I have a coffee shop to be at in eleven minutes."

* * *

><p>Rick arrived at the coffee shop five minutes early, sitting down at a booth in the back. He liked the privacy of this particular booth, and that it was hard to spot from the windows. That way, the press would have a difficult time spotting him should they happen to walk by.<p>

Anyone watching Rick would probably swear that he thought his watch was going to spontaneously combust because of how often he checked it. He had been sitting in the little booth for only 2 minutes and already he had looked down at his wrist 10 times.

Was he nervous? He almost laughed at the thought. He had courted and been with so many women in these past few years that he should be an expert... and he was. But there was something about Kate that had him feeling like a 17 year old boy working up the courage to ask the girl of his dreams to prom.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he saw her walk into the store. She didn't see him at first. But her eyes caught his when he stood up and waved her over.

"You made it!" He smiled, as she sat down in the booth. He noticed that she was a bit hesitant to sit down. He wondered what made her so guarded and distant. Most of the girls that he had been with in his time were so eager you might think they were puppies in their past lives... but not Kate.

"I am here, aren't I?" She laughed, clearly making an attempt to loosen up a little bit.

"To be completely honest, I was slightly worried that you wouldn't show." He toned down his voice a little, as though admitting that fact out loud would ruin his reputation if spoken too loud.

"Never been stood up before, have you, Mr Ca—Rick?"

"Well, it depends on which me you are talking about. Rick has been stood up plenty of times." He paused, waiting for her to catch on. "Richard Castle, on the other hand, has never been stood up, no." Although he tried, he couldn't help but keep the regret out of his voice. Sometimes he hated his fame. Sure, he was never stood up, but that was for all the wrong reasons.

"Well, _Rick_." She said, immediately realizing why his tone had changed. "Lucky for you, I'm not here to see Richard Castle. Also, I don't stand people up." She hoped she wasn't being too corny.

"I appreciate that, Kate." He paused, taking her in for a moment. She really was stunning. "So, do you think you can tell me what you do for a living now? That way if you need to leave abruptly I'll know why?" He asked, hopeful.

"I don't know, Rick. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, it must be something interesting then! What is a cool job that you can be on call for. Surgeon? No... you don't have the personality of a surgeon. You're more bad ass then that. CIA agent? Oh I know... private exotic dancer." He smirked at her reaction.

"In your pathetic, perverted dreams, Castle. I'm a homicide detective." She backed into her seat a little and dug her nails into her palms. What would he think of that? Some guys who found out what she did dumped her on the spot. It wasn't exactly a glamourous job for a woman to have.

"That is so... cool!" Rick said, his eyes lighting up. Just when he thought this woman couldn't fascinate him any more, here she was telling him she was a homicide detective.

"I don't really know what to ask you, Rick. I already know you're a writer, famously known for your partying." She smiled at his mock offended reaction.

He was about to respond saying that he was more then the tabloids made him out to be, he decided to show her instead. "I have an idea!" He waited for her to question him.

"What's your idea, Rick?"

"I got this app on my phone a while back, its called random questions. It just has a button you press and a question appears on the screen. The person who presses the button has to answer and if they don't they have to..." he looked around, clearly disappointed. "Well normally they have to take a shot but since its one in the afternoon and we're in a coffee shop, we'll have to play that version another time. For now, we'll settle for a dare." He looked at her, challenging her with his eyes. Even for the brief time that he'd known her, he knew she was an extremely closed off person. He hoped she'd accept the challenge of this game and play.

"You're on. But I have to warn you, I never back down from a challenge." She smiled, and touched the 'button' on the screen of his phone.

_Have you ever had a crush on a teacher or professor?_

Kate smiled. This was going to be easy. "Of course! I'm pretty sure every girl has. His name was Mr. Fern... I know, he sounds like an old man but I had him during his first year of teaching. He couldn't have been 5 years older then me at the time."

Rick smiled at her answer. "Interesting." He said, pressing the button for himself.

_Have you ever gotten kicked out of a bar or club?_

He blushed a little at the question. "Well... I did get kicked out of a club once, but not for the reason you're thinking. I was dancing with this woman and when I looked over I saw a man grabbing this girl by the arm and trying to drag her from her seat. It looked really suspicious so I excused myself from the dance and went over to see if there was a problem. The girl, who had to have been underage, was trying to get away from this man who was trying to _take her back to his place. _I was disgusted... anyone could see that she was only 16, 17 at the most. So I punched the guy in the face." He paused, gaging her reaction.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Defending a poor girl's honor. That's actually sweet." She said, liking this game more and more.

_What is your least favorite memory?_

Kate's smile faded as soon as she read the question. She knew she could just make something up, but for some reason she felt that she needed to be honest. "I'm going to have to do a dare." She said, hating to admit defeat.

Rick was surprised at this, but didn't push. This was a bad question to have come up, he knew. The description of this game was "should be played with close friends" but he had ignored that for this instance so a question that she didn't want to answer was bound to come up.

"Ok, your dare is... accompany me to the charity event in two weeks." He said, smiling as her smile faltered even more. He wouldn't force her if she didn't want to go, but she hadn't immediately said no, which gave him a little hope.

"Fine." She said, trying to force down a smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips. Despite her best efforts, however, she couldn't contain it.

"One other condition, Kate." He said, watching her nod in agreement. "I am buying your dress." This condition was non-negotiable. Although he'd never say it out loud, he knew that cops didn't make the kind of money that would allow her to afford the type of dress that was required at these functions.

"Absolutely not. I can buy my own dress. I don't want your money." She hated the feeling of being taken care of.

"Its tradition! I always buy the dress for my date when I go to a formal event like this. You wouldn't want me to break that would you?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But nothing too expensive and I want to be part of the choosing process." She shivered at the thought of what he'd put her in if she didn't help find something. Men had shopped for her clothes before... it had never ended well.

"I wouldn't have it any other way! But you have to promise to try on everything I pick out for you. I promise there are no hidden intentions that are anything less then pure when I say that."

"Don't make me regret this." She said this, already regretting it.

"Awesome! When is your next day off?" He was getting excited now. How was it that he had only known this woman for a little while and he already felt like he had known her for his entire life?

"Two days from now." She reluctantly told him.

"Perfect, give me your number and I'll text you the address of where we will meet two days from now." He said, grabbing his phone from the center of the table.

Kate heavily exhaled... not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She was going to go dress shopping with Richard Castle for what was sure to be a prestigious charity even that she would be attending as his date. She couldn't believe this was happening. She almost laughed at herself as she reached for her phone to google whether or not there had been reports of pigs flying.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter ran away with me and became very long, but i'm happy with it nonetheless.<em>

_What did you all think? _

_I want to have Kate and Rick play that questions game again in a more alcohol induced setting, but I am having trouble thinking of questions. So if you guys want to comment with some ideas that would be helpful!_

_Again, your feedback is so appreciated. You can't imagine what it means to a writer who works hard to develop a story to hear that people are enjoying it (or maybe you do.. either way.) Any criticism/comments are greatly appreciated!_

_Anyway, I truly hope you are enjoying this story and thank you all again for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, the next two days dragged on longer then Kate had even imagined possible. It was almost as though someone had slowed the hands on the clocks down and told the sun not to set until the absolute latest time possible.

_I'm not excited to go dress shopping with Richard Castle. _She practically chanted to herself every time she allowed herself a glance at the clock on the precinct wall. Today was the day she had _not _been waiting for.

Rick had called her the previous night (even though he had originally promised to text) and they had ended up talking over the phone for an hour. During that conversation, he informed her that he would be waiting outside Victoria's Coffee Shop. He originally wanted to pick her up at work, but she had given him a firm no to that idea. She could only imagine what the boys (and the rest of the precinct for that matter) would say if Richard Castle strolled into the 12th to pick her up.

When Lanie had found out about their arrangements, she all but started planning out her "future wedding". It was insane how she met a man twice, one of those times only speaking briefly and her best friend was already planning her wedding. Did she really have that little of a romantic life that the first time she meets a guy her friends assume its her soul mate?

The detective shook her head as though she could physically wrack the thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't even dating the man for God's sake! They were acquaintances that met in a bar and had coffee together once.

Almost like fate, Kate finished her last piece of paperwork right as her shift ended. She took a little extra time getting up from her seat and heading out of the precinct then she normally would have... almost to prove to herself that she wasn't anxious to see him.

She took a cab straight from work to the coffee shop, already running a little late from the casual stroll she had decided to take around the parking lot, once again trying to prove something to herself.

Unlike the last time they met here, Kate found the writer right away and didn't hesitate to go join him at the same table in the back corner that they had sat at before.

"Hey, writer boy." She said as she slid into the seat across from him, gratefully taking the coffee he had apparently ordered for her while he had been waiting.

"Its writer _man_, Kate." He said, pausing to fake an offended look when she laughed at the statement. "You excited for today?"

"I am less then thrilled, to be completely honest. I have plenty of dresses at home, I don't know why you want to buy me a new one... especially considering the fact that we hardly know each other." She said, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want him to see the hint of insecurity that was nestled deep within her.

"Haven't you heard of random acts of kindness?" He looked at her, trying and failing to catch her eye. "Besides, I like you."

He said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world. She looked up then. "You like me?" She couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Of course I like you! You're cool!" He said, immediately regretting his word choice. _Cool? You could have chosen any word to describe her and you chose cool?_

"Oh... thanks." She concentrated hard on her coffee. He thought she was cool... that definitely meant he just wanted to be friends.

"Anyway, you mind taking that coffee to go? Its already 4:30 and we have a lot of shopping to do if we're going to find you the perfect dress!" He said, standing up, not bothering to wait for her response.

"What are you trying to say, Rick? Why would it take me a long time to find the perfect dress?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Of course she knew exactly what he had meant when he said it, but it was still fun to see him squirm.

"I...you...I just... You know what I meant!" He sighed a breath of relief when he saw her laugh at his floundering.

"You're too easy!" She continued laughing.

"That's not fair!" He looked up at the sky, pretending to talk to the clouds, "I take a girl I hardly know out to buy a dress and this is how I'm treated."

The rest of the day went by fast, consisting of a lot of laughing, teasing, talking, and even a little blushing. Three department stores and one boutique later and the pair still found themselves dress-less.

It wasn't that Kate didn't look gorgeous in everything she tried on, it was that none of the dresses she tried on were _the _dress. Rick knew he was probably being stupid about it... after all, it was just an article of clothing. But he had a vision and anyone who knew him well enough would know that when Richard Castle has a vision he will see to it that it is fulfilled.

"Just one more store!" He begged, grabbing her arm, (gently) dragging her along the sidewalk. Kate didn't put up much resistance, but anyone could tell that she was tired of shopping.

"Fine, one more store but if we find nothing here we are both going home." She said, putting her foot down.

"But you didn't even stick to the conditions! You promised to try on anything I picked out for you, remember? You've only tried on 2 of the dresses that I have chosen!" He pouted.

"Well pick out something nice in this last store and maybe I'll consider it!" She said, laughing at his expression. She couldn't help but feel at ease when she was joking around with him like this. She hadn't had such a relaxing afternoon in way too long.

Rick and Kate walked into the small boutique where, by the looks of it, they were getting ready to close soon. Rick, as he had in every other store, politely declined the help that one of the older sales ladies offered.

Kate, too shocked by the prices of the clothing in this store to even consider picking one out, stared at the long line of gowns and cocktail dresses that were meticulously laid out in perfect order. It was a mere 5 minutes before Rick approached her, holding 3 dresses in his arms.

"You will try these on. I have a really good feeling about these ones." He said, handing her the dresses and pushing her off toward the change rooms. He sat outside the stall where Kate stood and picked up a magazine that had clearly been put there for men's conveniences.

Kate stared at herself in the mirror in the first dress she tried on. She couldn't decide whether or not she liked it. This dress was "red wine" colored (as it said on the tag) and fit to her body loosely so that you could see her curves, but they weren't too pronounced. The entire dress was beaded and had a V neck, but not one she would consider "plunging". It was definitely not one of her favorite dresses, but she had decided to humor Rick by trying on his picks this time around.

Rick watched her tentatively walk out of the change room in the first dress he had picked out. "You look awesome in it, as always. But I don't think its my favorite."

Kate gave a relieved smile and walked back into the change room without saying a word. She was getting tired of him not approving the dresses she tried on.

As soon as she lifted the second dress over her head she knew it was perfect. She pulled up the zipper with ease, loving how it fit her body like a glove. It was a tan color, a few shades lighter then her skin tone. It had a slightly ruched bodice that ended mid-thigh. At the bottom of the dress, the fabric curled into itself creating beautiful flowers along the hemline that were elegant and not over the top.

She walked out of the change room confident that he would love this dress as much as she did. As she walked around the corner into the waiting area where he was sitting, her stomach was overwhelmed with butterflies that seemed to multiply with every step.

Rick was so enthralled in a little article about a dog who found his way home after getting lost that he didn't even hear Kate exit her change room. His reading was interrupted when she cleared her throat in order to get his attention.

As soon as he looked up he was enchanted. She looked absolutely beautiful in this dress and it couldn't be anymore perfect. He was at a loss for words so he simply sat there staring at her like an idiot.

He didn't make any effort to hide the fact that his eyes were slowly traveling down her body then almost slower on the way back up. Kate shivered under his examination.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked, getting a little uncomfortable.

"You look stunning." He said, before he could think of an appropriate response. He all but slapped himself as he watched her blush and retreat back to the change room. Even in the little time he had known her, he knew that she was an extremely guarded person. It was going to take time before he could openly call her stunning and not have her run away.

It seemed like the rest of the afternoon went by in a flash. Rick payed for her dress (after a lot of protesting) and the two decided to take a walk down the streets of Manhattan. They walked for an hour, stopping once for ice cream. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they teased each other, but mostly they walked in silence enjoying each other's company.

Kate was surprised at how easy it was to walk with him and say nothing. Usually she would have found this situation awkward but somehow she was perfectly comfortable. It was almost as though they had been doing this their whole lives.

She had been alternating between staring at the sidewalk, staring at her ice cream, and making occasional glances at Rick for the past 15 minutes and didn't even notice that they had walked right up to her house. She must have unconsciously led them there.

"Wow. Somehow we made it to my apartment!" She said, looking around, confused as to how they managed to get here.

"This is where you live?" He asked, taking in the surroundings and making a mental note to remember the apartment building.

"Well its no Loft on the Upper East Side, but it's home." She joked, laughing before realizing that she had admitted to knowing where he lived.

"Tell me, detective. Are you a premium user on my Richard Castle fan page? Because only those people seem to know such details about me." He said, clearly amused by her.

Kate blushed even further, refusing to admit that she was a member... or that her username was 'Castle4ever226'.

"Goodnight, Rick." She said, catching his eyes.

"Night, Kate. Sweet dreams." He said, keeping his eyes on hers.

Neither of the two moved. Both holding each other's gaze without even realizing what they were doing... as if it was second nature. Rick, slowly, moved closer to Kate. He kept moving until their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their mouths.

Kate, snapping out of her trance, cleared her throat and quickly stepped away from the writer. "Yes, I'm... I'm going to go inside now." She said, quickly turning away and walking into her apartment.

Rick just stared at her as she disappeared behind the double doors leading into the lobby of her complex.

* * *

><p><em>So that's that! You really thought i'd let them kiss when neither of them know anything about each other? As it is I don't like how fast this relationship is moving. I want to slow it down a little but I don't have the restraint. I think next chapter we'll see a little bit more of a development in relation to 'knowing things about each other'. Just imagine between this chapter and the next that the two are going out for coffee (as slightly-romantically-involved-friends) on a regular basis.<em>

_Anyway, your story alerts and favorites make me smile and your reviews make me blush. Thank you all so much for the continued feedback 3._


End file.
